


The two of them

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst, Evil Plans, Evil!Gen, Evil!Senku, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Taiju, more angst later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Kuku, Don’t make me laugh. This whole boyfriend thing is just because that Oaf and Yuzuriha asked and it was just easier justifying the amount of time we hang out,”Senku and he had a deal of sorts. Gen would help Senku with his mad projects as long as Gen got to watch the chaos Senku’s chemicals would cause. Gen was quite simple. He just wanted to see others in distress or panic or as Gen called it “just doing anything that breaks some rule or law,” Senku just wanted all the knowledge that he could get and sometimes he needed hands-on experience for experiments and he would get that experience by any means he needed. Gen’s job was to cover Senku’s tracks.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Our deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they thought us blind (we were just blinking)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023760) by [sesquidpedalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquidpedalian/pseuds/sesquidpedalian). 



> Ok... so. It hurts my soul to write this kind of Evil Au but it was on my mind for a while. Now let me make one thing really clear. This kind of relationship that Senku and Gen have in this story is N O T cute or fluffy. There might be parts where it seems cute and fluffy but trust me this is not a FanFic you want to read if you want fluff. I have other stories with Fluff and cutesy parts but this is not it. This is an Au where both are Evil and they will do anything to help themselves.

“Now let’s assume some kind of accident happened” One of the science lab kids read off the pages of a book “and you can only save one person… Yourself, your friend, or your lover. What do you do?”

Senku grinned at the question. He knew his answer already because his ‘boyfriend’ Gen Asagiri had asked him the same question last week.

“Myself and whoever is most useful to me,” Senku had told Gen when he asked

“Of course you would say that Senku-chan~,” Gen sang “It hurts that you don’t choose me thooo…,” Gen sighed handing Senku a test tube

“Kuku, Don’t make me laugh. This whole boyfriend thing is just because that Oaf and Yuzuriha asked and it was just easier justifying the amount of time we hang out,”

“Of course Senku-chan,” Gen let one last sigh

Gen never met them but knew enough about Taiju and Yuzuriha from how much Senku talked about them. They seemed like sweet people who had sadly got mixed up with Senku. Gen looked over at the deadly chemical compound Senku had just made. Gen had no idea what it was called but from Senku’s grin, he knew it wasn’t something he should mess with. Senku and he had a deal of sorts. Gen would help Senku with his mad projects as long as Gen got to watch the chaos Senku’s chemicals would cause. Gen was quite simple. He just wanted to see others in distress or panic or as Gen called it “just doing anything that breaks some rule or law,” Senku just wanted all the knowledge that he could get and sometimes he needed hands-on experience for experiments and he would get that experience by any means he needed. Gen’s job was to cover Senku’s tracks.

At least that was the deal 3,700 years ago but now things have changed.

There was a cracking sound before Gen could see out of one of his eyes. A teen girl with long brown hair and a hairband plus a teen boy with short brown hair with a muscular build. Senku stood right next to them too. Those two must have been Taiju and Yuzuriha then. Once the rest of the stones cracked from off his body Gen’s legs were not quite ready to support his weight and he felt Senku catch him from falling on the ground. As gen regained his balance Senku whispered 

“We need to act happy to see each other so they don’t get suspicious,” 

Gen wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck and hugged him close. It was a sign of affection but also a way to talk without the others thinking about it. 

“What do you need me for?” Gen asked in a low voice into Senku’s shoulder

“To keep an eye on those two,” Senku whispered

Gen slightly nodded into Senku’s shoulder. Now was the time his skills as a mentalist would pay off.

“Oh, Senku I am so glad to see you!” Gen shouted, holding him closer to make sure he was loud enough for the others to hear.

“Glad to see you too mentalist,” Senku replied, patting Gen’s back telling him to let go.

“Glad we finally get to meet you Gen-san,” Yuzuriha greeted “I am Yuzuriha and this is Taiju. We’re Senku’s friends"

“Ya!” Taiju chirped in

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see ya there,” Gen apologized “Well good to meet you too. Senku talk a lot about you two,” Gen joked 

“Ya! I have been Senku’s friend since elementary and Yuzuriha since middle school,” Tajiu explained

Ahh, I see. Well I am Gen Asagiri but you can just call me Gen,” Gen bowed a bit” but anyway, what is going on? Where are we,” 

“Well everyone has been turned to stone for about 3700 years and we are currently in Japan. It’s just the four of us right now,” Senku explained cracking his neck.

“Ya but we are going to save everyone!” Taiju exclaimed “Right Senku?”

Gen noticed Taiju’s upbeat demeanor and determination in his voice. The two of them seemed like lovely people. He almost felt bad that they got mixed up with Senku. Almost. Gen looked over and Senku’s grinning face. Whatever words were going to come out of Senku’s mouth were going to be a lie.

“Of course we are ya big Oaf,”


	2. New friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sooooo, Senku-chan,” Gen started “I am glad you brought me back at all but mind explaining to me why you need me. Those two seem to completely trust you. Sad honestly,” 
> 
> “Well mentalist, you pride yourself on knowing lies from truths right?” Senku questioned back
> 
> “You lied about bringing back civilization huh?” Gen asked it like a question but he knew the answer already “So you need me to make sure they don’t catch on to whatever you are doing?” Gen asked
> 
> “Ten billion points to you,” Senku snickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok putting this again every chapter so we are clear. Let me make one thing really clear. This kind of relationship that Senku and Gen have in this story is N O T cute or fluffy. There might be parts where it seems cute and fluffy but trust me this is not a FanFic you want to read if you want fluff. I have other stories with Fluff and cutesy parts but this is not it. This is an Au where both are Evil and they will do anything to help themselves.

“Of course you big oaf,” Senku replied to the question as if he just asked something stupid but Taiju was right for asking but just not right for believing Senku.

“I am so glad,” Yuzuriha cheers with Taiju

The two did seem to make a good couple like Senku had told him but that was beside the point. Gen took a look around him to see what he could figure out. They were is a clearing of trees beside one tree in the middle with what looked to be a concrete treehouse, a laboratory of to the side, and a fire in the middle. Gen got a look at the clothes he now had on. An undershirt tied by a string, some pants made from the same materials as the undershirt, and a makeshift yukata, and a purple overcoat. This was Yuzuriha skills huh? But just to make sure,

“Oh and who made these clothes by the way. They are lovely,” Gen praised

“Oh, that was me,” Yuzuriha spoke “I am glad you like them. I had time on my hands since it took a while to get some miracle water,”

The girl took compliments well but didn’t seem to have a big ego.

“Thank you Yuzuriha-chan,” Gen gleefully replied 

“Great, now that we have the four people we need to get back to work,” Senku pointed out cleaning his ear out with his pinky.

“Got it! What do you need me to get Senku?” Taiju asked excitedly putting on a basket on his back.

“As much food as you can find,” Senku replied

“And me Senku?” Yuzuriha asked

“Well winter is coming soon so use the animal hide to make clothing will ya?” responded Senku

They both went straight to work. Despite Gen’s nature of using people to get his way, he could still give credit when it was due. Both of them were experts in their fields. Gen followed Senku into the lab, ready to be the boy’s lab partner once again. There were rows of empty shelves on the walls and a small wooden table in the middle. Genlightly sat himself down on the table and looked over and Senku looking at the shelves on the wall.

“Sooooo, Senku-chan,” Gen started “I am glad you brought me back at all but mind explaining to me why you need me. Those two seem to completely trust you. Sad honestly,” 

“Well mentalist, you pride yourself on knowing lies from truths right?” Senku questioned back

“You lied about bringing back civilization huh?” Gen asked it like a question but he knew the answer already “So you need me to make sure they don’t catch on to whatever you are doing?” Gen asked

“Ten billion points to you,” Senku snickers 

“And may I ask what are you doing?” Gen asked

“Well,” Senku sighed “They’re a bunch of test subjects around I can test on. I am getting excited just thinking about what caused everyone to turn to stone so I need to run some test on some subjects first, but that means both on broken parts of statutes and depetrified parts of one as well,”

“Wouldn’t that kill them?” Gen asked slyly hopping on the table making his way to Senku.

“Wow look at you getting questions right,” Senku grinned “Just make sure the two don’t notice. They are so pure hearted, if they were to learn about my subjects they would surely turn against me and I can’t have that now can I?”

Gen snaked his arms around Senku’s waist and put his head on the boy’s shoulders.

“You’re evil Senku-chan,” nudged Gen “You are sending me to spy on your only friends,” 

“Ya ya, just go help Yuzuriha with the clothes,” Senku pushed off Gen.

Even now Senk still never let Gen hug him for long periods of time but hey he was fine with it. His mission was clear. Become friends with Taiju and Yuzuirha and make them trust him as much as they trusted Senku. Gen was so excited to put his skills to work. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being able to lie and deceive someone as pure hearted as those two. It was almost sickening it was to see them so pure hearted too. There was a strong desire wanted to take them down a peg or two. Gen pushed back the curtain to the treehouse and stepped inside to find Yuzuirha sewing some gloves.

“Oh hey, Gen-san. Senku kick you out of the lab huh?”She asked

“Yup,” Gen exaggeratingly sighed “Despite everything he will never trust anyone in his lab,”

Best to start a conversation on something they can both talk about. Senku never let anyone but him be his lab partner but only one rare accession where Senku absolutely needs someone.

“Ya, I swear some days he doesn’t leave that tent all-day until Taiju has dinner back,” Yuzuirha joked

“Still the same old Senku huh?” Gen asked trying to get more info from this girl

“He doesn’t change. Still the same old Senku from 5 years ago. Always going on about some science thing me and Taiju don’t get,” Yuzuirha laughed awkwardly rumbling the back of her neck.

There. A perfect opening for more info on this girl’s type of friends.

“Dang, you have known Senku for 5 years?” Gen acted surprised “How’d you guys become friends?”

“Oh, Taiju induced me to Senku. At first, he was a little rude and blunt but he did seem impressed with my craft skills,” Yuzuirha recalled “At first I thought he this rude uptight person who only focused on himself but he isn’t like that,”

Shoot. She was right on half of the thing she said about Senku but the thing she had mistaken for interest in her craftsmanship was really just interest in what she could make him. She wasn’t as dumb as Taiju, still really trusting, but not as dumb. Now he needed to know who Taiju trusted more just in case the girl ever found out about Senku.

“Ya he can be sweet in his own way,” Gen agreed “But I could go on about Senku-chan for hours. I am here to help if there is any way I can,”

Gen’s job was easy enough. Gain the trust of the other two and use that against them. It should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Yuzuriha made some of the empire might's clothing. Gen's clothes compared to the others look to complicated too. As much as I feel really bad writing this stuff I do like Evil AUs and to see how people will act. Still makes me feel gross bc I love fluff and cute happy Sengen fluff.


	3. A sudden hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He poured the miracle water on the arm to see if it go back to being a human arm or just stay stone. It started to crack and…
> 
> “So it will still turn back to normal even if detached from the body huh?”
> 
> This girl really wore her emotions on her sleeve and didn’t feel any hesitation expressing her emotions. Gen hated that about people like her. Feeling so free and just trusting a person you just met? Gen despises that about pure hearted people like her.
> 
> “You’re so lucky,” Gen let slip
> 
> “Hmmh?” Yuzuirha turned her head to look and Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok putting this again every chapter so we are clear. Let me make one thing really clear. This kind of relationship that Senku and Gen have in this story is N O T cute or fluffy. There might be parts where it seems cute and fluffy but trust me this is not a FanFic you want to read if you want fluff. I have other stories with Fluff and cutesy parts but this is not it. This is an Au where both are Evil and they will do anything to help themselves.

“Ya he can be sweet in his own way,” Gen agreed “But I could go on about Senku-chan for hours. I am here to help if there is any way I can,”

Gen’s job was easy enough. Gain the trust of the other two and use that against them. It should be fun. The first target was Yuzuriha Ogawa.

“Ya actually, can you sew those to pieces of hide together?” Yuzuriha asked pointing at two pig hide to her left

“Of course,” Gen replied picking up a bone needle.  
~~~~

In the lab, Senku had a small broken off arm he wanted to run a test on. Breaking the arm was easier than a normal humans arm that was for sure plus there was no blood so the stone didn’t incase the body but instead the body had been turned to stone.

“Now this is exhilarating,” A grin pulled on the scientist’s lips.

What could have caused this? Aliens? Government tech? Some third option? Whatever it was Senku wanted it so he could study it. So many questions to answer that Senku was just itching to answer as soon as he could. He poured the miracle water on the arm to see if it go back to being a human arm or just stay stone. It started to crack and…

“So it will still turn back to normal even if detached from the body huh?” Senku wondered out loud “It’s not bleed too,” Senku noted that where he had broken the arm, where the bone would have been was instead sealed up with what looked to be the same filling as his and the other’s scares had. “So where the stone cracks it it filled in with this black stuff huh? Interesting,”

Senku reached for the arm and felt around to see if there was anything of note. It was cold, the fingers seemed fully moveable despite being stone only a few seconds ago, and veins and blood were still inside the arm. Senku had a theory that the stone was phase shifting and that was what caused the stone to turn back to the flesh but he needed for pieces to figure that out. 

“What would happen if you were to depetrified a head with half of it missing?” Senku wondered 

Only one way to find out.

~~~~

“So Gen how did you meet Senku?” Yuzuirha asked

“Oh! One of my many shows. He was a guest with his dad and after the show, he came up to me and we kinda just kept talking,” Gen explained

It was a typical love story you would hear from anyone and unlike the real way Gen found out about Senku. Senku was running “test” on wild animals and Gen just so happens to catch him but instead of running away like anyone else would Gen just watched him and watched him inject poor defenseless animals from some kind of chemical. Some were killed but the one that was not killed instantly when rabid but quickly died. Gen wouldn’t call the relationship one built out of respect for the talents of the other but them just wanted something from the other.

“What about you and Taiju-chan~?” Gen sang

The brunette’s face flushed red as she tried to string a coherent answer.

“Oh-Oh! We aren’t like that,” The girl stammered waving her hands up in the air “We just went to the same middle school so we bound to meet at some point,” Her words where rushed not even trying to hide how she really felt about Taiju.

This girl really wore her emotions on her sleeve and didn’t feel any hesitation expressing her emotions. Gen hated that about people like her. Feeling so free and just trusting a person you just met? Gen despises that about pure hearted people like her.

“You’re so lucky,” Gen let slip

“Hmmh?” Yuzuirha turned her head to look and Gen

“‘You got to go to school with Senku- Chan, and Taiju- chan. I am soooo jealous,” Gen purposely made it sound overdramatic to seem playful trying to mask his sudden hate for the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short today.


	4. If I can't buy it I'll break it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ok Gen-kun?” Yuzuriha ask looking up from her sewing
> 
> “Ahh yes! I am fine don’t worry just my hands need a small break that’s all,” Gen tried to respond 
> 
> That feeling of being so blissfully ignorant and trusting was something Gen wanted back but no amount of money could buy it for him. So what was the second-best opinion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok putting this again every chapter so we are clear. Let me make one thing really clear. This kind of relationship that Senku and Gen have in this story is N O T cute or fluffy. There might be parts where it seems cute and fluffy but trust me this is not a FanFic you want to read if you want fluff. I have other stories with Fluff and cutesy parts but this is not it. This is an Au where both are Evil and they will do anything to help themselves. never want a relationship anything like this. This is written to be a toxic relationship that no one should e v e r want.

“You’re so lucky,” Gen let slip

“Hmmh?” Yuzuirha turned her head to look and Gen

“‘You got to go to school with Senku- Chan, and Taiju- chan. I am soooo jealous,” Gen purposely made it sound overdramatic to seem playful trying to mask his sudden hate for the brunette. 

Gen couldn’t help the twisting gut feeling he was feeling deep down. It was twisting and twisting like a never-ending spiral. Clawing and itching at him endlessly. He spaces out from the hide he is sewing together and feels a small shiver tickle down him

“Are you ok Gen-kun?” Yuzuriha ask looking up from her sewing

“Ahh yes! I am fine don’t worry just my hands need a small break that’s all,” Gen tried to respond 

That feeling of being so blissfully ignorant and trusting was something Gen wanted back but no amount of money could buy it for him. So what was the second-best opinion? That feeling is halted by the sudden idea that popped into Gen’s head.

“It’s going to feel so good when I get to break that pure hearted girl,” the thought screamed.

The more trusting and the closer friends they become the more pain she will feel when he’ll betray her. The turning gut feeling was replaced by a sudden erratic joy. Gen kept up his calm smile,but it took everything in him not to start randomly giggling. Senku really had such lovely friends.

The day had quickly turned to the night when Taiju came back with food for the four of them. Mushrooms, fruit, and some fish were what the four’s dinner was made up of. Salt really did help add some flavor to the food but The modern people’s pallets might have been a little spoiled. Even after being out all day Taiju was still full of energy and seemed ready to do it all over again tomorrow and so that is exactly what Taiju did. For about 2 weeks Taiju was able to keep up the high energy cheery personality but when the three weeks hit it was clear he started to wear out a bit. That didn’t stop Senkuu from ordering him to go get food for them every day. Taiju never questioned Senkuu or talked back. He did as he was told a never asked for a break while desperately needing one. Senkuu either had overestimated the amount of work Taiju could do or he was doing this on purpose. When the brain I sleep deprived it is more likely to do anything or accept a lot that it normally wouldn’t.

“Ahh so that is the plan huh Senkuu,” Gen asked taking a quick stroll with Senkuu in the forest to the miracle cave for the nitric acid.

“Pretty much ya,” Senku replied cracking his neck a bit to the right

“You are truly evil to do that to your friend you know?” Gen sneered

“Ha, I am just applying what you thought me mentalist,” Senkuu remarked

“Aww does Senku- chan not need me anymore?” Gen asked being dramatic as ever

“Just make sure you do your job correctly and I will still have use for you,” Senkuu replied as they reached the cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAIJU I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!  
> Sorry for the late update. I will never stop saying this but while kind of fun to mess with characters backstory and motive it make me feel really gross writing this. I swear I have an idea for Fluff so please be patient. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sesquidpedalian for letting me use this idea for an Au. I changed it up a lot tho because I had no idea what else to do.


End file.
